


Her Buddy From Section Six

by jinxed_wood



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos was a block away from the cafe when he spotted Audi. It’s funny how once he had a piece or two of the puzzle, the rest of it just slipped into place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Buddy From Section Six

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode 1X08

Carlos was a block away from the cafe when he spotted the Audi. It’s funny how once he had a piece or two of the puzzle, the rest of it just slipped into place. For instance, he’d seen that Audi pull away from Kiera the other morning when he'd turned up to collect her from her place.

And Carlos didn’t take his coffee black.

Curious, he approached the car, half expecting it to pull away, but then saw it was empty. He paused, the cafe where he was supposed to meet Kiera was less than a block away. If he were a betting man, he would lay odds the mysterious guy from Section Six was there - and it wouldn’t be the first time they’d met there either. Laughing to himself, he recalled the huge breakfast for two that had arrived at the table a few weeks back, just moments after he’d sat down. The coffee was black then too.

On impulse, he crossed the street and tried not to make his approach obvious. He knew he should respect Kiera’s territory but he was curious, damn it.

Kiera was sitting in her usual seat by the window and, sure enough, there was her Section Six guy sitting across from her. He was digging into his breakfast, knife and fork flying through the air as he stopped to speak. Kiera was alternatively glaring at him and then glaring at the full plate in front of her. Both zealously scanned the street walk outside. He guessed paranoia was a Section Six thing.

Carlos watched as Kiera began to pick at the bacon on her plate, and caught the guy smother a grin. Their body language was strange. They were wary of each other and yet somehow friendly at the same time. He wished he knew the whole story.

He felt a jolt of surprise go through him as the guy’s eyes caught his, and smiled ruefully as he saluted him with his knife. Kiera shifted in her chair and gave him a tight lipped smile as she rose and put on her coat. He guessed they weren’t going to get that formal introduction anytime soon.

She crossed the street. “Hi, you’re early,” she said.

“I thought I’d get in a little breakfast,” he said pointedly.

Guiltily, she looked back at the cafe. Her guy was gone. Funny, he hadn’t noticed him leave.

“Your buddy wasn’t a spook in a former life, was he?” he asked lightly.

She smiled grimly. “Any updates on that new drug ring?” she asked.

Oh, it was going to be like that, was it? “You should bring him to the precinct, introduce him to the rest of the team,” he said. “Believe it or not, it’s sometimes a good thing to let the right hand know what the left is doing.”

She stopped mid-stride and gave him a long look before speaking. “Carlos, do you remember what I said when we first met. About why I was here?”

“Yeah, you said you were in deep cover,” he said.

“And you never wondered why I so easily gave up that cover to join your team?” she asked. “After all, that was a lot of potential intel I gave up.”

And another piece of the puzzle fell into place. “You had another guy in place,” he said slowly.

She nodded and walked ahead. “ _Deep_ cover,” she said. “The kind of cover he can’t afford to blow.”

He fell into step beside her, his mind turning over what she said. It made sense, it explained a lot…so why did he feel like the guy who thought he’d finished the puzzle only to find he still had a piece left over?

She was silent all the way to the car.

**FINIS**


End file.
